Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Gate Guardian
by DarkChild316
Summary: On a rainy night in Konoha, Naruto joins his sleeping lover Tayuya in bed where he just can't stop noticing her immortal beauty. NaruTayu. My debut story. Please R&R.


Hey guys this is the first installment of my debut series _**Icha Icha Paradise**_. The lucky pair in this story is Naruto and the sexy, yet short tempered Tayuya. This marks my very first story and also my first lemon. This story is dedicated to Raptorcloak who, in my humble opinion is the best lemon writer alive.

Summary: On a rainy night in Konoha, Naruto joins his sleeping lover Tayuya in bed and he just can't stop noticing her immortal beauty.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic.

Author's Note: This story takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War; Tayuya was never killed, and has defected from Otogakure to Konohakagure after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

* * *

It was currently 11:15 in Konoha. Rain was pouring heavily on the village on this late summer's night. Naruto currently was relaxing in the Hokage Mansion, wearing nothing but orange and black boxer shorts. But our Orange Hokage was not alone. Lying in bed currently in a deep state of sleep was his girlfriend Tayuya.

Tayuya had been living with Naruto since he saved her from dying during the Sasuke Retrieval mission. Naruto had then brought her back with him to Konoha and had interceded to Lady Tsunade on her behalf and after showing remorse for her actions was then allowed to live in Konoha, effectively defecting from Otogakure.

Naruto and Tayuya got to know each other well over the course of the 4th Shinobi World War. The two really got along well despite Tayuya's fiery personality. But underneath it all Naruto found out that she was a really nice person who he enjoyed knowing and having as a friend.

Back in the present, Naruto noticed that Tayuya was wearing nothing but a mesh shirt and shorts, and Naruto couldn't help but notice how soft and supple her skin looked. He longed to touch her to see just how good her skin felt, but the last thing he wanted was to wake up and upset Tayuya, but her skin was just so damn tempting.

Deciding that one touch couldn't hurt he reached out and ran his fingers across Tayuya's skin and he was pleasantly surprised to see it was as supple and warm as he thought.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?" said Tayuya as she opened her eyes with a blank look on her face.

"Aah, oh Tayuya, hahaha I was just…" Naruto nervously began, but then he found himself being pinned to the bed by Tayuya, who now had a wild smirk on her face.

"Gah, w-wait Tayuya…" Naruto tried to say; only to be silenced again by having Tayuya lustfully press her lips against Naruto's.

"Now you should know by now Naruto that if you're gonna start something with me, then you'd better be ready to finish it." said Tayuya.

"But I never…"

"Oh c'mon shithead, you know you wanted this, and I want it too." Tayuya said.

"Well…" began Naruto but he was soon silenced yet again when Tayuya pressed her ample, yet clothed breasts against his face. After that Naruto had no more arguments as he agreed to sleep with the redhead.

He reached up and framed Tayuya's face and brought her lips to his in a passionate and lust fueled kiss. Tayuya returned the kiss and opened her mouth inviting Naruto to slide his tongue into her mouth, which he did.

Cerulean eyes gazed into dark ones as the couples tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths. Tayuya had her arms wrapped around Naruto's strong muscular back, while Naruto had his hands on Tayuya's curvy hips.

After what seemed like ages they broke the kiss. Tayuya took the opportunity to remove her shirt and shorts leaving her in her natural form. Naruto stared in awestruck disbelief at Tayuya's godlike body.

Everything about her was beautiful from her long red hair and dark eyes. Her smooth flat abdomen on a curvaceous waist with fully formed hips. Her toned thighs and long creamy legs. And to top it off, her ample breasts and that damn attractive smirk of hers.

Tayuya mentally laughed from seeing his expression. "Y'know you can touch me right" quipped Tayuya. With that, Naruto immediately grabbed and started to suckle and kiss her breasts. Tayuya comically rolled her eyes at how quickly he had reacted to her comment.

"_He's a fucking pervert like that toad sage sensei of his, but thank Kami he's not a full fucking pervert like he was."_ thought Tayuya. She suddenly moaned in pleasure when Naruto moved his right hand from her breast down to her womanhood which had begun to wetten up from Naruto's constant teasing of her breasts.

Naruto began to tease and prod at her womanhood to tease her. This brought about a blush to the redhead's face as she was becoming heavily aroused at the blondes teasing. It also caused her to moan even louder and louder.

Finally Naruto tired of toying with Tayuya's breasts, and he laid her back on the bed and spread her legs apart. Tayuya knew what was coming next and she braced herself for what she was about to feel as Naruto gripped the redheads folds and spread them apart with his thumbs to see walls of pure wetness making Naruto smirk.

"Your awfully wet Tayuya-chan." humored Naruto which made Tayuya scowl.

"Shut the fuck up and just do it already."

"Yes Ma'am" said Naruto and he immediately began to furiously attack Tayuya's womanhood with his tongue which made Tayuya lose it.

"AAH, AAH, OH FUCK NARUTO-KUN AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Tayuya at the top of her lungs, as the blonde licked and teased her folds. Tayuya fisted her hands into the blonde's spiky, yet flexible hair. Tayuya then arched her back and it only caused her pleasure to double as she now felt the full effect of the blondes teasing.

Naruto made sure to run his tongue over every crevice of her soft womanhood to get all of her tasty juices which were like a drug to him because he wanted every last drop of it. Finally Tayuya couldn't take it anymore as she released onto his tongue as Naruto drank up her delicious fluids.

"Naruto-kun, you're fucking amazing" breathed Tayuya.

"Ah, it was nothing" He said.

"Oh really" She said as she pointed to his boxer shorts which now looked like a tent with his erection at full strength.

"Well I guess I could be wrong" laughed Naruto as he sat at the edge of the bed with Tayuya kneeling in front of him.

Tayuya gripped the edge of Naruto's boxer shorts and pulled them down allowing his member to jut out directly in front of her face.

"Damn Blondie." smirked Tayuya "This is a strength I never knew you had."

Naruto responded with a chuckle that soon turned into a light moan as Tayuya grabbed his shaft and began to jerk him off. She then trailed her tongue from Naruto's testicles all the way to the tip of his manhood while using her free hand to bounce and toy with his ballsac. She then surprised Naruto by opening her mouth and taking Naruto's cock as far down her throat as possible.

"Oh fuck, Tayuya-Chan that feels good." Naruto said to Tayuya who all of a sudden stopped.

"If you think that's good, watch this" said Tayuya who then pressed her ample breasts onto his hardened member, making Naruto's eyes roll into the back of his head. Tayuya smirked at this as she began to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock while wrapping her lips back around whatever of his cock wasn't covered.

Naruto continued to moan out of pure pleasure as she continued to stroke, suck, and tease his cock. Pretty soon Tayuya felt the head of his member twitch in her mouth and took that as a sign that he was getting ready to release into her mouth, so she continued her vigorous ministrations on Naruto's manhood.

Finally, Naruto couldn't hold back anymore as he rocketed to his release, and shot his cum into her mouth. Tayuya licked up all of Naruto's cum and swallowed it whole.

"Pretty damn good stuff there Naruto-Kun." said Tayuya.

"Thanks a lot Tayuya-Chan." said Naruto.

Next Tayuya lay back on the bed and spread her legs apart while Naruto laid on top of her and began to tease the redhead by rubbing his manhood against Tayuya's folds. This made Tayuya blush again as Naruto entered her tearing through the redhead's inner barrier.

Naruto moaned in pleasure at how hot and tight Tayuya was, while Tayuya hissed in pain at the feeling of her destroyed barrier. When Naruto felt Tayuya relax her hips he began to pound into her tight womanhood.

Tayuya moaned as Naruto pummeled his length into her moist inner caverns. The young couple moaned in pleasure as Naruto palmed Tayuya's breasts, and caressed the jiggling mounds. Naruto slammed his manhood into Tayuya's core while massaging her breasts simultaneously.

Tayuya wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as he continued to ram his cock into her pussy. The redhead whimpered while her lover pounded into her warmth as the two pressed their lips together and their tongues began a lust-fueled battle for dominance.

Naruto and Tayuya licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Tayuya bucked her hips in perfect sync with Naruto's thrusts as he rammed his length into her warmth.

Naruto broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Tayuya's tightening womanhood, and the young couple moaned while the former blushed from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rumbled her inner walls.

The young couple gazed into each other's eyes as they both felt a heavy orgasm coming, giving Naruto all the more reason to continue to pound into Tayuya's warmth. Eventually Tayuya pussy coiled around his length unleashing a burst of semen into the redheaded female's core.

The blonde male took his cum-covered cock out of Tayuya and rubbed the sweat off his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each other while Tayuya trailed her finger underneath Naruto's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

"Fuck that was awesome." said Tayuya.

"That was certainly some knock-out action I'll give you that." Naruto said.

"Say Tayuya."

"Yeah."

"You wanna do another round?" Said Naruto and Tayuya eagerly accepted. The next moment, Tayuya stood in front of the bed and held onto it, while Naruto stood behind her and began to rub his cock on her still-wet womanhood making her blush as a result.

Naruto smiled at this as he gave Tayuya a good sharp spank as he plunged his member back into her pussy and began a new series of thrust into her as Tayuya held onto the bed as tightly as possible.

Tayuya worked her hips to match Naruto's thrusts into her hot core as his crotch smacked her ass with him holding onto it for great balance. Tayuya's breasts heaved from the power of Naruto's thrusts as the redhead moaned with Naruto as he sent his hardness into her wetness.

Tayuya's body rocked back and forth with each thrust by Naruto into her heated core, with the sheer speed and force of his thrusts making her arms wobble as Naruto's waist was sent flying rapidly into her plump ass making Tayuya moan out of pure lust.

Naruto suddenly grabbed Tayuya's swaying breasts making the beautiful redhead smirk at him.

"You fucking pervert, you just can't keep your hands off my breasts can you." quipped Tayuya.

"As good as these things look, what guy wouldn't want a feel." smirked Naruto, making Tayuya laugh, but that soon turned into a loud moan as Naruto hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy.

Naruto let out a husky growl as he continued to fondle Tayuya's breasts while sending his cock ramming into her pussy. Naruto then began to nibble at Tayuya's neck as he concentrated on trying to give her a hickey.

Sweat dripped down both lovers bodies as Naruto continued to pleasure the redheaded kunoichi. As Naruto continued to nibble away at Tayuya's neck, she reached out and ran her fingers lovingly under Naruto's chin.

Finally Naruto met his success in leaving a blood red hickey on Tayuya's neck as her walls clamped down on him again unleashing another wave of semen splattering into her insides.

The young couple sweated as Naruto pulled his length out of Tayuya's wetness and he sat down on the bed to wipe the sweat of his forehead with Tayuya doing the same while sitting next to him.

"Oh, Tayuya-Chan…" Naruto said as he gestured to his member that was still at full strength and she just shook her head while comically rolling her eyes.

"_Horny ass fox. With his level of energy, It's really no surprise that those Madara and Obito bastards didn't stand a snowballs chance against him."_ Tayuya thought as Naruto lay on his back while Tayuya got on top of him.

"I've got a surprise for you this time Naruto-Kun." said Tayuya who began to activate her curse seal causing her skin to turn darker, her hair to grow wilder, and her eyes to turn yellow.

"Tayuya-Chan are you sure?" inquired Naruto.

"Yeah go for it."

With that Naruto placed his hands on Tayuya's hips to guide her down onto his manhood, and Naruto was pleasantly surprised to know that she was even tighter in her curse seal form.

Tayuya moaned in pleasure and placed her hands on Naruto's broad shoulders as Naruto began a new series of thrusts into her.

Tayuya whimpered in pleasure as Naruto's cock jetted into her pussy making Tayuya's breasts jiggle. Naruto reached up and groped the chocolaty brown mounds and began to suckle them.

Naruto pressed Tayuya's mounds together and bounced them in his palms. Meanwhile Tayuya brushed her tongue on Naruto's neck and began tenderly gnawing on it just as he had done to her.

Naruto moaned lustfully at this as Tayuya nipped away at Naruto's neck while he continued to ram his member into her as her inner walls milked his cock.

Cerulean blue eyes met bright yellow ones as the pair continued to work their hips in perfect fuse with each other as Naruto's cock pounded through Tayuya's folds and once again hit her weak spot.

Eventually, Tayuya succeeded in leaving a hickey on Naruto's neck just as he had done with her. The pair moaned loudly as they felt themselves about to come at any moment.

Knowing this, Naruto continued to pound vigorously into Tayuya's pussy until Tayuya clamped down on him one last time, his seed filling up her womb as a result.

Naruto pulled out of Tayuya and held her close to him.

"I love you Tayuya-Chan" said Naruto.

"I love you too Naruto-Kun" said Tayuya.

The couple shared one last passionate kiss before falling asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

Whew, what a way to kick off my writing career with a story like this. Now I just wanted to touch on a few things now that I'm done with this story. The reason I chose to pair Naruto up with Tayuya for my first story is because I wanted to start off my debut series with a different approach by pairing Naruto up with girls he's not usually paired up with like Karin, Konan, Shizuka, etc.., rather than pairing him up with someone he's always paired with like Hinata, Sakura, and Ino (even though Naruto x Ino is my favorite pairing.). I also paired Naruto up with Tayuya because I like the idea of Naruto paired with a redhead woman like his old man (but that's probably because I prefer redheads myself hehe.) The next pairing in the series features Naruto paired with the quiet yet beautiful Konan. Once again I've got to give a big thank you to my friend Raptorcloak who I get much of my writing style from (BTW if you haven't read Raptor's stories before, GO FOR IT, believe me you won't be disappointed). Well thanks for reading and please read and review.

STAY LOOSE!


End file.
